GURPS Space
GURPS Space is the toolkit for building strange new worlds and alien civilizations as well as providing campaign-planning advice and space science. Chapter 1 - Space The scope and range of a space campaign. Chapter 2 - Space Travel Traveling through space involves a ship. Options on how it maneuvers and travels through space are detailed here. Chapter 3 - Technology There is more to traveling space then just one's ship. There is the Biotechnology; Computers and Communications, Nanotechnology, Transportation, as well as Weapons and Defenses to worry about. Chapter 4 - Basic Worldbuilding The steps on how to create an alien world for your travelers to encounter. Chapter 5 - Advanced Worldbuilding How to create solar systems for your travelers to encounter. Generating World Details *World Type ** Tiny Worlds (cannot retain a significant atmosphere): (Ice), (Rock), (Sulfur) ** Small Worlds (has atmosphere but cannot retain water vapor): (Hadean), (Ice), (Rock) ** Standard Worlds (large enough to retain water vapor in its atmosphere): (Hadean), (Ammonia), (Ice), (Ocean), (Garden), (Greenhouse), (Chthonian) ** Large Worlds: (Ammonia), (Ice), (Ocean), (Garden), (Greenhouse), (Chthonian): ** Special World Types''GURPS Space'' came out in 2006 the same year the special category Dwarf Planet was created but the term is so vague on qualifications that it can be safely ignored.: Asteroid Belt, Gas Giant Examples * Mercury: Tiny (Rock) * Venus: Standard (Greenhouse) * Earth: Standard (Garden) * Mars: Small (Rock) * Jupiter: Medium Gas Giant * Saturn: Small Gas Giant * Uranus and Neptune: Small Gas Giant Chapter 6 - Alien Life and Alien Minds Outlines creating alien life and cultures as well on how to design the aliens, their environment, and ecology so it makes some degree of sense. Has a subsection called "Other Chemistries" where life based on something other then carbon are presented: * Hydrogen replaces carbon * Ammonia replaces Water; -108° Fahrenheit (-78° C) and -27° F (-33° C) * Hydrocarbon life * Silicon and Silicones ** Oxygen respiration is barely possible for silicate or silicone life and so it will tend to form in areas where other materials can replace oxygen: 300° F for sulfuric acid/silicon creatures, 500° F for silicon/liquid sulfur organisms, and 2500° F or higher for silicon/liquid rock beings. * Sulfur-Based Life * Non-Chemical Life ** Life that doesn't require chemical reactions. The examples given are plasma and magnetic life. Interestingly the concept of crystalline life (aka Andromeda Strain) is not touched on nor is the exotic form of life seen in Dragon's Egg. Chapter 7 - Future and Alien Civilizations The culture and governments of the setting. Chapter 8 - Adventures * The Hook, Goals, Obstacles Chapter 9 - Characters * Character Concepts: Astronauts, Space Knights, Tramp Freighters and Merchant Princes, Modified Human. * Advantages, Disadvantages, and Skills. * Character Templates: Astronaut, Bounty Hunter, Colonist, Con Man, Detective, Doctor, Explorer, Scientist, Secret Agent, Security Officer, Soldier, Space Knight, Space Worker, Technician, and Thief Additional Material *''GURPS Space: Planetary Record and Worksheet'' GURPS 3e * GURPS Aliens * GURPS Space Adventure - Origins Nominee for Best Roleplaying Adventure of 1991 * Planetary Record * GURPS Space Atlas series: Atlas 1, 2, 3, and 4 (Atlas 4 is out of print with no pdf) * GURPS Space: Stardemon (planet) * GURPS Space: Terradyne * GURPS Space: Unnight (planet) - Origins Nominee for Best Adventure of 1988 GURPS 4e * Spaceships * ''Spaceships 2: Traders, Liners, and Transports * ''Spaceships 3: Warships and Space Pirates * ''Spaceships 4: Fighters, Carriers, and Mecha * ''Spaceships 5: Exploration and Colony Spacecraft * ''Spaceships 6: Mining and Industrial Spacecraft * ''Spaceships 7: Divergent and Paranormal Tech * ''Spaceships 8: Transhuman Spacecraft Programs * StarGen *Celestia (Wikipedia information) *Gaia Sky *Cosmonium Videos * Isaac Arthur channel ** Fermi Paradox Solutions ** 'The Fermi Paradox Compendium''' *** Alien Civilizations are rare *** We can't detect them *** We can't recognize them *** Miscellaneous ** Alien Civilizations (play list) * Could planets from Star Wars really exist? * 10 Strangest Planets In Space * Naked Science - Deadliest Planets * Advanced Sci-fi Civilisations Too Stupid To Really Exist * 10 Ways Alien Life Could be Radically Different from Earth Webpages * Atomic Rockets * Solar System Creator * StarGen References Category:GURPS Books Category:4th Edition Category:Genre Books Category:Author Jon F. Zeigler Category:Author James L. Cambias Category:Space